Together
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: With the Alvarez war now over Natsu decides to tell Lucy how he feels about her.


**Authors note: Just mentioning Natsu and Lucy are my OTP. I originaly wrote this around the time the manga ended and now that the sequel is starting soon thought I would put this up. So enjoy.**

 **Together**

The blond celestial spirit Mage woke up in her apartment feeling tired, almost thinking the day before was to real to be a dream. That's when she noticed her pink haired partner Natsu, the blue exceed Happu siting in the chair that was next to her bed.

"Morning Lucy" said Natsu smiling.

"Why are you here" said Lucy almost not completely surprised since he would always sneak into her apartment, even if she wasn't here.

"Oh you don't remember" said Hpapy laughing a little as he was next to the award Lucy got for her book that was based on the events of the Alvarez war.

"Happy don't say it" said Natsu trying not to think about what happenned.

"About what" said Lucy, but she was interrupted by the thoughts that went through her head of when she got drunk at the party, when Natsu had to carry her home, had to change her into the clothes she was wearing now, how she got him and happy to sleep in the bed with her.

Then Lucy was on the go fund feeling embarrassed, "Anyway the reason I'm here is because we got a job" said Natsu.

Lucy then felt more memory's go through her head as she remembered the first time he said those words to her. She remembered all the moments they had together like going on jobs, adeventures, after they defeated Aconologia when he fell from the sky and landed on her saying, "I'm home". She then started to feel tears in her eyes.

Natsu was then surprised when she got up from the ground and hugged him with her arms around him, "Whasy wrong" he said feeling worried that he said something wrong to upset her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just realised after everything that happenned to me over the years, all the good times is because I met you, thank you" said Lucy while crying. She wanted to say something else to him, but she wondered what would happened if she said she loved him.

It was during the Alvarez war she realised her feelings for the pink haired dragon slayer, when she cried when she saw his body after he came back from his first battle with Zeref, when he wasn't awake and covered in injures. How she asked Brandish just to save him. How she shouted his name when she thought he was gone. Her life wouldn't be the same without him.

Natsu didn't know what to think, so he put his arms around Lucy while she cried with her head against his chest. It was during the one year when he and happy went training that his feelings towards Lucy had changed. It was something more then friendship, it was love. He realised after the way he reacted when he saw future Lucy die. So he decided after the Alvarez war was over he would confess his feelings to her because he couldn't imagine his life without her. Sure he cared about everyone in the guild, even Gray who he would fight with, but Lucy was different.

"Lucy listen" said Natsu feeling nervous for what he was about to say.

"What. Is it" said Lucy looking at his face.

"I love you" said Natsu and he could see the surprised in Lucy's face after he said it.

"What" said Lucy.

"It was during when me and happy went training for a year when I realised how I felt about you, I just couldn't think about my life without you being in it, I also never got to say sorry for just leaving for a year and just leaving a note for you" said Natsu.

"Natsu" said Lucy while feeling happy that he had just confessed his feelings towards her and now she would do the same. "I love you too" she said moving her hands to his face and he looked surprised like she did when he said those words to her.

"Really" said Natsu feeling the happiest he's been in a while.

"Of course, I couldn't imagine my life without you being in it, don't worry about what happenned a year ago, the important thing as that you came back" said Lucy smiling as their faces got closer together and their lips met.

It was their first kiss and the two of them felt their love for each other as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"You love each other" said Happy trying not to laugh but smiling aswell.

Natsu and Lucy looked at happy, "Well your right about that" said Lucy smiling.

"Aye" said Natsu and the two of them laughed,

"So what's the job about" said Lucy looking at Natsu.

"Well it's not a request, but it's a job you and I can go on, you said you wanted to find Aquairus new key after everything right" asked Natsu and Lucy nodded. "Well last night at the party I heard someone say that someone in Hargeon was selling a celestial spirit key and it was one of the zodiacs" said Natsu smiling. Lucy looked surprised, but then she quickly kissed him on the lips again.

"I love you Natsu" said Lucy smiling at him after the kiss.

"I love you too Lucy" said Natsu smiling at her.

The two of them then hugged feeling happy and looking forward to their future together. Also that they would be going to Hargeon, the place where they met and they would be going there as a couple.


End file.
